


Allosaurus Theós

by kaiju-and-kyojin (thefourarmedtitan)



Category: Beast from 20.000 Fathoms, Godzilla (1998), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Aruani Secret Santa, Cold War, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourarmedtitan/pseuds/kaiju-and-kyojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Aruani Secret Santa gift to the amazing Katsy0c0 (annielionheart.tumblr.com). Merry Christmas Mama K! Set with the outline of Beast From 20,000 Fathoms, the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, and the monster from the 1998 American Godzilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allosaurus Theós

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsy0c0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsy0c0/gifts).



> Bold text indicates Russian!

Arctic Circle: April 21, 1955. Cape Fligely, Rudolph Island. 81.84º N, 59.24º E

T-Minus five minutes, thirty seconds. Looking down at the radar screen, Captain Eren Yeager reported the situation to the brigadier general, Erwin Smith, who was seated behind him in the center of the circular tent. “Bomber’s thirty-three miles out and cruising at a speed of four hundred miles per hour. Altitude’s holding steady at about 6 miles up.” Reaching up, Eren pulled down the mouthpiece of his C.B. radio, “How’s the situation in the air, over?”

For a few moments nothing but static issued from the console, and the personnel cramped into the too-small tent took a collective breath in worry. If the plane wasn’t responding, it meant either it crashed somewhere, Lieutenant Colonel Levi Ackerman and his flight squad had gone rogue, or the Soviets caught wind of what was going on in their backyard. “-tty cloud cover forced us to increase our altitude.” Hearing the fragment of Levi’s response provided slight relief to high running nerves in the room, although the static raised new concerns. Setting to work, Eren and the others tasked with managing radio communication began working to find and remove the cause of the interference.

“Lieutenant Colonel Levi Ackerman, I’ll need you to repeat please,” Eren’s neighbor, a man by the name of Second Lieutenant Thomas Wagner, tapped his shoulder and mouthed that he could not find a cause, “we’re getting some kind of blockage in your signal sir, over.”

“Lay dead. Gunther, check fo- ” More static, the typically flippant response raised chuckles from across the room. Despite his fame for successful missions across the Pacific, Captain Levi had a reputation to be somewhat of an odd ball.

Waiting for a couple moments, Eren drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently. Clicking the C.B. back on he continued to hound Levi, “Any luck yet, over?”

“You writing a book, you shit?” Having no expectation of the snarky response led to Eren nearly dropping the receiver, much to the amusement of his coworkers. Bringing it back up to his ear, Eren had to press his lips together to hold in the retort burning his tongue. Levi was still his superior, and he had no right to question the lieutenant colonel’s attitude. A voice came through, quietly as if it was in the background. “Whatever the problem was, it should be gone now. We’re two minutes from the drop site, over.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel. Check if you can’t resume altitude back down to normal, over.” Some more background chatter meant they were done prepping the bomb.

“Drop’s taking place in T-minus one minute thirty seconds, over.” A loud blast of wind meant the cargo door had been opened. “I can’t keep talking to you, brat. Expect a reply in -” Another burst of static cut Levi off again, leaving those at base camp to hope for the mission’s success. Seconds later, the ground vibrated and caused an assortment of items to fall from desks and tables. Towards the back of the room a coffee mug shattered once it hit the ground, its dark contents spilling across the canvas floor.

The tremors from the bomb’s detonation subsided within a minute. Quickly all radio workers, aside from Eren, in the room began to check for a signal from Levi and his squad as well as check for any radio signals from the south, where the Soviet Union lay like a sleeping dragon.

“- the bomb detonated,” Levi’s voice brought cheers from all around the room, a successful test from America’s newest generation of Hydrogen bomb, “the wind put us off the mark, over. The thing totaled a mountain.” A mixed reaction met this revelation: on one hand, the bomb had enough power to obliterate a mountain; on the other hand, the blast range would be hard to test if the crater was buried under tons of debris. Looking to Commander Erwin for advice on what to say, Eren saw him to be deep in thought, “Oi, brat. What’re the commander’s orders?”

“The test is a success, bring them back in. A survey team will be sent in tomorrow at 13:00 hours to inspect the damage.” A clear cut yet mulled over response from the commander. Nodding once in confirmation, Eren relayed the first part of Erwin's response to Levi.

“Roger. Expect us at the runway in fifteen minutes, over.”

“Yes, sir! Good work out there, all of you, over and out.” Success for the mission left Eren filled with good feelings, and he clicked the radio back onto the console. All around him, people began to cheer and shake hands, Thomas Wagner grabbed his shoulder and gave it a firm shake. Looking over at his friend Eren grinned toothily and grabbed his shoulder in return, both beginning to laugh in ecstasy.

Accepting congratulations and handshakes from various people, Erwin gave quick smiles as he thought over the outcome of the operation. Standing up straight, Erwin, being naturally tall, towered over the room on his raised platform. Waiting for silence, people gradually stopped talking and looked up at their commander. “Captain Yeager; you and your squad will make up the inspection team tomorrow. You can obtain the mission plan from me after supper tonight, good work today everyone.”

Receiving such a hefty assignment from the commander himself made Eren stare for a second in surprise. His squad mate Nac Tias, another Second Lieutenant who was seated on his left, gave him a kick in the shin to bring him back to reality. “Y-yes sir, Mr. Brigadier General!” Standing up, Eren snapped his feet together and gave a salute to Erwin, “We will not let you down!” The characteristic seriousness made a few people chuckle off to the side and other roll their eyes, Eren always sought to impress his superiors and it made him a bit of a teacher’s pet in the eyes of some.

Shuffling papers and the squeak of moving chairs made up the symphony accompanying the exit of people from the communication tent. Eren was one of the last to leave, as he stood out of the way of Commander Smith and other high-ranking officers when they passed him, much to the chagrin of those behind him. “’We will not let you down?’ Eren, you need to stop being such an actor around the higher-ups, you’re making us all look bad y’know!”

“What? I’m just giving them the respect they deserve!” Even though they graduated at the same time, coincidentally everyone assigned into Eren’s Squad 34 was part of the same graduating class, Eren managed to climb up the ranks faster out of sheer dedication. Smiling deviously as the recollection of his quick rise in rank gave him an idea, Eren jeered, “You should give me some more respect too, since I’m your captain and all.”

The response made Thomas snort before beginning to chuckle and shake his head, “Yeah sure, you got it Big Daddy. Whatever you say.”

“Who’s whose daddy now?” Nac walked up with Mylius Zeramuski, the third Second Lieutenant in their squad, several paces behind, “Jesus, I leave you two alone for five minutes and look where it gets to! Isn’t there something in the code of conduct about dating superior officers?”

Mylius, Nac’s partner in crime, shrugged mockingly at his superior and comrade, “Too bad for you two I suppose.”

“Yeah, too bad we didn’t get as lucky as you guys having the same ranking,” Thomas’ reply made both soldiers grow immediately flustered, and both quieted down immediately. Rolling his eyes at his three lower ranking officers, Eren continued walking to the mess hall with Nac, Mylius and Thomas walking behind.

“Eren!” Upon turning around, Eren saw Armin in his usual narrow spectacles and white lab coat.  
“What’s got you so cranked, Armin?” Waiting for him to catch up, the three other men stood a short distance ahead.

“Brigadier General Smith gave me this,” Armin handed a small yellow envelope over, which Eren opened and began reading over. Noticing the smile curling up Eren’s lips, Armin asked; “What’s it say?”

Folding the paper long ways twice, Eren slipped it into his inner coat pocket before placing his hand on his other former classmate’s shoulder, “You heard the assignment for my squad, yeah?”

“Uh huh...?”

“You’re in!” Despite Eren’s enthusiastic declaration, all Armin felt was a crushing sense of worry. Going into a freshly bombed area in these weather conditions, his failures during physical training, the pressure of working not only with his former classmates but also under the famed Erwin Smith… Taking a step back, Armin stuttered as he tried to form an excuse to not go, “Hey hey hey, don’t have a cow man!” Knowing him since their childhood, Eren knew of Armin’s tendency to overthink ideas, “The brigadier general assigned you this job to get some soil samples, we’re going along to help you do that. You’ve never been in the field,” Being reminded of that fact made the purpose of his going along clear to Armin, “you need the experience.”

“I know I need the experience. But –“

“Cut the gas, you’re coming alright?” There was no convincing Eren, or Erwin for that matter otherwise. Armin knew to follow orders given and as such stopped trying to protest. Seeing his silence as an agreeing response, Eren smiled and put his arm across Armin’s shoulders to lead him to the dining hall with Nac and Mylius just ahead. “You two remember Armin, yeah?”  
Mylius thought for a second before responding; “You and Eren were tight back in training right? Nice to have you aboard.”

“You were a real nerd last time I saw you, good to see you’ve moved on up,” Nac’s response came before Armin could even acknowledge Mylius and made him think twice about saying anything at all.

“Hey you two lay off,” Thomas came to Armin’s aid in spite of rolled eyes from his companions, “it’s real cool to see you again Armin.”

“Y-you too Thomas.” The quartet stepped into the dining hall, and Mylius spread his arms wide in appreciation of the heat and smell of food. Moving through the maze of tables, the group headed to and reached the serving bar.

“Stew again?!” Holding out his plate, Thomas took the thick mixture of vegetables with lumps of meat and walked off to the squad’s usual table. Following his lead, everyone received their meal with Armin being the last with a quiet thank you. Settling down beside Eren at the end of the table, the group was joined within moments by a black haired girl with her hair tied into pigtails.  
“You boys weren’t thinking of starting without me, were you?” All but Armin responded in good natured tones, Nac actually laughing a bit behind his hand.

“What’s your tale, nightingale? Why’re you late for dinner?”

“I was helping with landing the bomber, they needed capable hands you know!” Sitting up in her chair, the woman began to look at Armin with inquisitive eyes, making his face go hot and him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

“T-the brigadier general-“

“Armin? Is that you?” Her voice and face seemed familiar, were they from the same class? “Oh you might not remember me,” She held out her hand, smiling; “Mina Carolina! We were in the 104th together.”

“Oh yeah! Sorry about that…” Taking her hand Armin gave as firm a shake as he could, but her grip was tighter to his embarrassment. Bringing his hand back, Armin smiled, “So you’ve been working with Eren? I figured you’d have gone with Annie since you two seemed to be good friends and all.”

Mentioning Annie made Mina’s face fall slightly, she took a sip of her drink. “You don’t know…”  
“Know what? Did something happen?”

“Armin, Annie’s been missing since a few months after we graduated. You got transferred to Boston after you got out of training so you wouldn’t know.” Eren took a spoonful of soup, the topic causing a hush to fall over the table.

”Annie’s been missing…?” They had not been very close, though they had studied together on multiple occasions. Looking at the dull yellow color of his soup, Armin could very barely make out his own reflection, _"Why would Eren not tell me? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”_ For several eternal moments “I’m going to turn in early, for the mission tomorrow. Goodnight, everyone.” Gathering up his dishes Armin got up and left the table, putting his dishes in the waste bin to be cleaned by the kitchen staff.

“Goodnight, Armin!” Mina called after him, her voice cracking slightly out of the effort it took to make her tone light again. Returning to her meal, she sighed. “I thought he knew…”

“Annie was that quiet, blonde girl right?” Mylius asked. Having not been close to Annie, the news of her disappearance had less of an effect on him than those who were.

“Yeah that’s the one,” Picking up his bowl Nac began to drink the remnants of his dinner, “she was kind of an odd ball… Scary.” Shrugging he put down the bowl and rested his elbow on the table, then propped up his head on his hand. “Wonder why Armin got so cranked over her?”

“I’ll clue you about them,” Eren waggled his spoon between his thumb and forefinger before setting it down. “Now I don’t know much, but they used to study together pretty often, alone sometimes.”  
Thomas snorted then, a small spurt of soup coming from his nose.

Mina scooted as far away as possible from him as he wiped off, “Hey! Cool it, Tom!”

“S-sorry,” Even as he apologized small chuckles shook Thomas’ shoulders, “Eren, you must’ve goofed! Armin and her? No offense to him but he’s a bit of a square.”

“He’s got a point there boss,” Nac handed him another napkin but looked at Eren while he spoke, “it's like Tom said, Armin's a square! Always has been, and given today..." He looked over at the dining hall entrance, where Armin had just exited out of, "he always will be. Annie had something cool about her, plus she had a real classy chassis if you ask me.”

“I can dig that,” Mina spoke up, causing the young men with her to cast their eyes at her with varying expressions of confusion and surprise. Thomas alone looked as if he were about to have another laughing fit. Quickly she became flustered, “What?! I can tell when a girl’s got it just like you all can!”

“Don’t have a cow Mina,” Nac teased, shaking his head, “no one's judging.” At that Mina grew flustered and distracted herself with food, her spoon audibly scraping the bottom of her bowl as she took a large mouthful of the quickly cooling stew.  
*************************************************************

*************************************************************

Arctic Circle: April 21, 1955. Severney Island. 76.85º N, 66.84º E  
“- the bomb detonated. We were a bit off the mark though, over. The thing totaled a mountain.” In a small outpost north of the mainland, three figures cloaked in thick winter wear listened through a radio hooked up to a large and blinking console.

**”A mountain?!”** The second tallest, but by far broadest, person spoke up, his voice rough from the icy cold surrounding them. **”They now have a weapon capable of destroying a mountain?”**

”Call the mainland for orders,” The smallest one in the room told him, **"use code and scramble the signal. The Americans are likely listening for broadcasts now.”** Muttering angrily to himself, he left her and the third veiled figure, a lanky giant of a man, sitting alone in the unheated room next to the radio, which was now only emitting static.

Both sat in silence until the taller spoke up, **”Annie… We haven’t heard from the General in some time… Do you truky think he’ll answer?”**

**”If they don’t contact us soon then we’ll run out of food. Maybe we’ll be moved out of here soon if they find our new information to be of value.”** Placing her hand on his shoulder, Annie patted him a few times, **”Bertolt, I can tell you’re worried. Don’t be, if worse comes to worse we’ll go back by ourselves.”**

**”It’s not that… The Americans have been growing stronger and stronger with every bomb, they –“**

**“Focus on frivolous things, like their television and cars.”** Standing up at the sound of someone running outside, Annie turned towards the door with her hand on the gun she carried at her hip. The door slammed open and Annie and Bertolt’s third comrade nearly slipped to the floor before he righted himself. Her hand relaxed but remained on the gun as Bertolt went to help him stay on his feet, **”Reiner, you need to knock. We were both trained the same way, I could have shot you.”**

**”Ah, but then who would tell you the good news?”** Pulling off his hood and ski mask, Reiner inhaled loudly due to his mouth being freed from the clothing. Taking a few deep breaths to savor the ability to breathe easier and catch his breath after sprinting, Reiner looked at Annie with a toothy grin, **”We’ve been reassigned. A ship is coming for us, we’re going to tail the Americans from Rudolf Island back to their country. Our mission is to find out more about the new nuclear bombs.”**

**”To America? But that’s…”**  
 **”Amazing! We have an opportunity few others get, we could receive many awards if we succeed!”** Bertolt’s worried tone was lost on Reiner, the prospect of winning any manner of victory for Russia over the Americans had sent his mind into an overzealous daze.

**“Do you know any English?”** Annie took off her own ski mask, untied locks of blonde hair falling over her ski mask. Despite having been speaking nearly solely in Russian for the past several years, her American accent remained as she spoke now, a practiced tone resembling those who lived on the eastern American coast. “Americans wouldn’t take kindly to a largely built Russian, especially if we have to go somewhere like their Capitol or New York City."

“I speak English very good, thank you.” Reiner’s thick Russian accent reigned in his speech, causing Annie and Bertolt to shake their heads at him. Cheeks stinging from embarrassment and cold, he gave Bertolt a small shove with the back of his hand, **”Let’s hear your English!”**

After righting himself, Bertolt looked nervously between his two partners, his voice failing and eyes widened. “A-ah, um…”

Laughing deeply, Reiner smacked his comrade’s back and nearly sent him falling onto his face. ”You sound the same in English as in Russian! Doesn’t he, Annie?” Fortunately for Bertolt he was able to right himself before falling, and the ski mask he kept on prevented Reiner and Annie from seeing the red color his cheeks had obtained.

”Bertolt, we need you to speak English or the plan will fail.” Annie cut to the point, wanting to see whether or not Bertolt had the abilities needed for them to succeed as a group.

**”Y-yes, you’re right…”** Responding in Russian did nothing more than cause Annie to raise an eyebrow at him. Sitting on the table where the radio was located she gestured for him to get along with it, “S-sorry… I can speak English too. I studied it outside of school.” Bertolt had an accent more fitting of the northern United States, his thick Russian voice showing through but less so than with Reiner.

“Excellent work, Bertolt!” Clasping his hand on his shoulder, Reiner looked at Annie and gave a thumbs up. **“See? We are ready.”**

**“Bertolt maybe, but you definitely aren’t. Your accent is too noticeable, we need to work on it.”** Thinking for a moment on how to teach Reiner, Annie snapped her fingers when an idea came to her. **“Call the Motherland again, ask for them to send American films to us for you to learn from.”**

Groaning in complaint, Reiner bent down to pick up his mask from the floor. **”American film is terrible…”** Pulling on his ski mask tightly, he trudged out of the room and slammed the door behind him, causing the thin wood to rattle worryingly.

**”We’re going to have no doors at this rate…”** Bertolt sighed at Reiner’s departure, then turned back to Annie. **”Do you really think we can accomplish this mission, Annie?”**

Even after being in their line of work for so many years, Bertolt had not yet shaken his pre-mission anxiety. Without looking at him, Annie replied; **”You ask me the same question every time Bertolt, and how does it turn out?”**

For a moment Bertolt was silent, knowing the clear answer to it. Then he remembered; **”But what about in London –“**

Now Annie looked at him, her brows furrowed and face brightening to an angry pink. **”We agreed to not talk about that!”** Bertolt stammered out repetitive apologies, feeling instantly guilty for bringing up a sore subject. Breathing in deeply Annie recomposed herself, taking into account how her behavior could further inhibit Bertolt's abilities. **”That time was different, we were younger, this will be fine.”**  
*************************************************************

**"Yes... Thank you. Thank you, sir."** Even as Reiner offered his final thanks to their superiors, the radio cut short and crackling noise filled his headset. Taking it off, Reiner could not find it in himself to be annoyed by the sudden departure. **_"After two months in this hell, we are finally leaving!"_** Rising from the worn-down chair, he rubbed his gloved hands together for warmth before exiting the communication hut and beginning the short walk back to the main building where Annie and Bertolt were.

Only a few meters out on the hardly shoveled path, a lone black snowflake danced past Reiner's eye. **”What the hell…?”** Looking up, Reiner saw several lines of darkness in the clouds as they rolled in from the north. Black snow began to intermingle with the white and fall onto the ground, quickly creating small patches of grime on the formerly pristine landscape. Some got into his eyes, earning a quiet curse from the blond, who began to rub the snow out of his eyes. Continuing on his way, Reiner hurried to get away from the snowfall.


End file.
